A Millennium of Unfortunate Events
A Millennium of Unfortunate Events is the 1000th episode milestone of HTFF where major fanon characters look back at the special moments of the show. Roles Starring *Lumpy *The Mole Featuring *Trippy *Hippy *Lessy *Spot *Waddles *Thirsty Appearances *Robo Star *Superspeed *Ale *Rip *Torn *Howdy *Sir Gron *Fireball *Fungus *Britton *Buddy *Gutsy *Cheesy *Puffy *Licky *Sickly *Cryptie *Gloomy *The Zebra *Whiskers *Cubey *All canon characters (including FatKat and the unnamed mouse character) Plot The major cast of HTFF, and a tiny bit of the minor cast sit down at what looks like the fireworks display for the Forth of July, except a firework is launched into the air and it says "1000". Gloomy sheds a tear, smiles, and takes a break from his suicide attempts. Many characters begin shedding tears and then Trippy gets a flashback of some memories from past HTFF episodes. Hippy, Lessy, and then Waddles and Spot (at the same time) do the same. Lumpy, the host of the party, comes down and passes slices of a giant cake to everyone. However, it has nuts in it, causing Flaky to bloat up and explode from allergies. Although everyone notices this, they all still feel happy as it continues the memories. Thirsty drinks some water and also goes with memories. Soon, everyone is staring off into space due to being in flashbacks. The Mole is setting off the fireworks though, and when Lumpy calls him over for cake, he accidentally rotates the machine sending them off, and a firework flies straight into Cubey and kills two characters beside him (The Zebra and Puffy). Everyone's memories end at the same time when they notice the dead people. The Mole goes back to it and rotates it again, and it is about to hit Gloomy, but Gloomy tries to avoid it as he wants to stay only for this major event. However, Gloomy is killed by the firework, along with two other characters sitting beside him (Hippy and Fireball). Right then, everyone freaks out and runs away, running over Lumpy in the process. Suddenly, Lumpy is hit by a firework and the closing iris closes on the "1000" in front of a dead Lumpy. Moral When you reach a milestone, you've reached your limit. Deaths *Flaky explodes from allergies after bloating up. *A few deaths from previous episodes are shown in the flashbacks. *Cubey, The Zebra, Puffy, Gloomy, Hippy, Fireball, and Lumpy are hit by fireworks. Trivia *Gloomy seems very out of character in this episode, however only because he doesn't want to miss such a special event. *This is the 1000th episode. *This marks The Zebra's first death, along with the first time he is shown focused on-screen for more than a second (seen shedding a tear), however, it is still only a cameo. *The Mole and Lumpy, the two dumb characters, cause all the deaths in the episode (besides the ones in flashbacks). *Trippy's flashbacks contain clips from these episodes: **What Up My Peeps?! **Warning **Sick to the Plan **Scam and Eggs **Flesh Air *Hippy's flashbacks contain clips from these episodes: **Shake Your Hips **Idol for Minutes **Better Early Than Ever **Out to Lunch **Hippie-potamus *Lessy's flashbacks contain clips from these episodes: **I Need a New Brain **Sting Around the Campfire **Speak of the Daredevil **I Spa It First *Spot and Waddles' flashbacks contain clips from these episodes: **Ice Screams **Spippy **Send Out the Clones **Friendship Kringle *Thirsty's flashbacks contain clips from these episodes: **Are ya Thirsty Pardner? **Give it a Rake **Ice Try **Pranks for Nothing Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 41 Episodes